Like a cat longing for milk
by SaturdayLightning
Summary: It's good to have someone to rely on when it comes to satisfy your primal needs. Shane appreciates this side of Daryl.


**Pairing: **DarylxShane

**Warnings:** ehm smut, like blowjob smut

** Author's Note:** Okay, my second DarylxShane story (posted the other one in TWD kink meme, because I found it a little too dark for FF *shrugs*). I don't know what's going on, I'm not even really into that pairing. But Shane smut is good smut, so be it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters. (frowny face)

* * *

><p>The good thing about Shane Walsh was: if you wanted sex you'd just have to tap him on the shoulder. The bad thing: he expected the same thing from you. And Shane would tap Daryl's shoulder pretty often, as the blonde soon found out.<p>

This time, Shane had walked passed him, whispering "Woods. Now." and that's it. Daryl knew if he didn't follow the man right away the previous night had been the last time he screwed him. Sadly, Shane was an amazing screwer, so Daryl shouldered his crossbow, mumbling something about taking a walk to Dale and Andrea before he went off.

Shane already waited for him behind the massive oak, their usual meeting spot. When he saw Daryl, he didn't say a word, just reached out and pulled the other man into a deep kiss. Daryl still wasn't used to this kind of kisses, all tender and _true. _It wasn't like they were having a serious thing here, for Daryl Shane meant a good fuck, but it wasn't just _fucking_ neither.

Shane let his hands wander down Daryl's back to rest on his hips, gently rubbing over his exposed hip bones. There were still slight bruises from last time because they had both been pretty fierce due to the events of that day. Sophia still wasn't found, Carol began to cry at the most awkward times, Glenn acted pretty weird and Hershel threw all of them kinda dirty looks.

Daryl growled against Shane's mouth and began to tear and pull at the other male's shirt. Shane got the hint and raised his arms over his head so that Daryl could help him out. He dropped it right next to his crossbow which had slipped off his shoulder during the kissing.

As he began to wriggle out of his own sleeveless shirt he caught Shane's gaze. Daryl stopped in his tracks.

"Why ya look so funny?", he asked, slight caution swinging with it. Shane examined him with... what, a small smile and a strangely peaceful look. He shook his head.

"It's nothing", Shane answered, stepping forward to help Daryl get out of his shirt. He dropped it next to his own on the forest floor.

Daryl's breath had already fastened and so he stood a little panting in front of the larger man. Even though he'd never admit it, but Shane had something intriguing, something that made him feel safe. And this alone sounded so _gay _that Daryl preferred to just brush that thought aside – and get on with the show. Because that's what they came here for.

"Alright then", he shrugged, taking a step closer, their chests almost touching. He tilted his head and began to place small bites and kisses all over Shane's neck. The man hummed in approval and scraped his nails along Daryl's side. Shivers ran down his spine at this. _Shit, got him every time._

Large hands wandered from his sides to his back, down to his still with denim covered butt. A smirk crossed his face and then Shane gave it a tight squeeze.

Daryl moaned slightly, but refused to let himself get distracted from working on this _unbelievably well smelling neck_. No, Daryl, no girl acting, cut it!

Shane seemed to grow a little impatient, because he began to pull on Daryl's waistband, dragging it lower until the first of his pubic hair showed.

Daryl stopped nibbling at his neck and grabbed at the strong wrists on his hips.

"Easy, easy", he smiled, "not today. I'm still sore from yesterday. Remember that? You almost fucked me through the mattress."

A rather stupid grin worked it's way up on Shane's face at this, but he stopped his pulling and his hands returned to Daryl's face as he leaned forward to place a warm kiss on the other man's half-parted lips. A tongue licked at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Daryl opened his mouth a little wider and let Shane explore him like this was the first time they shared a french kiss. _Apropos french._

Daryl carefully pulled free from Shane's loose grip, catching his puppy eyes at this. Sometimes, these two extremes which defined the man in front of him caught him off guard. In one moment, he was Sheriff Shane who pushed the people around and shot Walkers in their rotted brains and in the next he was like a sad puppy who wanted to be petted and taken home, to cuddle with you in front of a warm fire.

Daryl snapped back to it and began to kiss Shane's jaw instead, slowly working his way down over his neck to his collarbone, sucking at it only hard enough to leave a barely visible hickey. Only he would know it was there, _his little mark_.

He continued his way down until he reached one of this glorious nipples. Daryl smirked before he bit and sucked a little harder than he had on the other parts. Shane above him gasped, grabbing him by his neck. But instead of pushing him down further he began so massage him carefully, rubbing over one of the slight bite marks he had left there about three days ago.

Daryl didn't mind, he had the same kink with biting and marking his sex partners. It was just something about this _claiming_ and this _"Mine!"_ that made his stomach go all fluttery. Before he got down on his knees, he gave Shane's belly an audible kiss which earned him a little laugh from the other man.

Okay, time to get on with the serious business.

Daryl flipped the button of Shane's washed out jeans open before pulling down the zipper with his teeth. _Damn, he made himself go crazy like this._ Shane on the other side seemed to enjoy himself to the very bit, smiling down at the blonde in front of him, carefully running a large through the already tousled hair. Daryl had the sudden urge to lean into that touch and just let Shane pet him a little. Gladly, he caught himself soon enough to get on. With a teasingly slow move Daryl gripped the waistband of Shane's briefs to pull them down like he had all the time in the world. Shane huffed, but kept his smile on. He knew that Daryl liked to tease him a little. It brought the player in him to the surface and so he just went along with it.

Daryl dipped his head to nudge at the growing bulge, breathing hot against the tip of Shane's dick and mouthing a line down the length through his boxers. Shane moaned, his fingers in Daryl's hair gripping a little tighter. Daryl just smiled at that.

"Let's see how good your shooting aim is, Sheriff Walsh", he said, looking through long lashes up to the larger man. Shane tilted his head, but then he chuckled at that stupid joke. Daryl, feeling encouraged by this, shoved his hand into the blue boxers and pulled out Shane's already completely hard member. People said, you couldn't measure a man's size by his body size. Shane was the living proof that you could.

The first times Daryl had blown him he felt like his jaw was about to cramp or just snap. Luckily he got used to it and the noises and faces Shane made when Daryl gave him head were just _worth it_.

Still, the sight somewhat terrified him every time anew.

"Here we go", he muttered, before giving the tip an experimental lick. A little precum had gathered there and now Daryl mixed it's taste with his saliva. Shane didn't taste as salty as other guys, he had a slight licorice like note, Daryl just hadn't figured out yet whether that pleased him or scared him.

He opened his mouth, letting his soft lips being stretched over the length of Shane. Because his dick was still all dry he tried to let as much saliva as possible drip down, smearing the drops which landed on his hand around the shaft.

While he was still occupied with getting Shane wet and slippery he circled the head with his tongue, pressing down on the slit at the top.

Shane growled, a deep brute growl which sent shivers down Daryl's spine. With Shane he had no problem to take the 'submissive' part. It just fit better and in case he really needed to stick his dick somewhere Shane had already given his agreement. This promise made him feel more comfortable about the whole thing. Daryl had already had guys who only wanted to get fucked or fuck. This kind of stubbornness usually took away all the fun.

When he felt like he got Shane's cock wet enough he pulled back with a wet pop, to throw the other man a partly innocent 'through-the-lashes-look' and a partly very dirty 'Imma-blow-your-brains-out-look'. Shane gave him an encouraging smirk, before Daryl dipped his head again to take half of the dick's length into his mouth in one swift move. He tried his best not to accidentally scrape over the sensitive flesh with his bare teeth, but there's only so much dick a man's mouth could handle without having to hang out his jaw. Only problem, Daryl was no camel, so apparently that was no option.

He sucked in his cheeks, letting his mouth glide up and down on the warm flesh, feeling how the foreskin went forth and back with his moves. He pulled back to lick a long slick line from the base to the tip which earned him a drawn-out moan from Shane. Daryl looked up, but Shane had already closed his eyes, leaning against the oak and seemingly enjoying himself. Too bad Shane wasn't as good at giving blowjobs as Daryl was, therefor the man knew just how to work on a prostate. It just needed a snap of his hips and he had Daryl screaming and bending at the sensation. He smiled at that memory, going back down with even more enthusiasm.

He actually enjoyed blowing Shane and this time they were both so relaxed and in absolutely no hurry that Daryl more licked than actually sucked on that large dick in his hand.

"Oh yes, right there", Shane mumbled when Daryl pulled down the foreskin and slightly pressed his tongue in the space between the thin skin and the pulsing flesh. Most men freaked out at that because not many actually tried this, but Daryl just enjoyed the slight press on his tongue when he shoved the tip between the two parts.

He reached up with his other hand to cup Shane balls, carefully massaging them before he lowered his head to suck them in, one after the other. At this point Daryl always missed that body care wasn't one of the most important things in a zombie apocalypse. In this case it meant no time or even utensil for proper shaving. He tried his best not to cough when the hairs tickled his palatine.

Shane took no note of Daryl's hard work and so Daryl shot him a somewhat hurt look and hummed while still sucking on the balls in his mouth. Shane's eyes flew open and he bent a little over, gasping and grabbing Daryl's blonde hair tightly.

"Fuck, what the hell, man", he cursed, a little panting, but Daryl knew that Shane had absolutely no problem with how Daryl worked on him. He just wasn't the kind of type to get off his partner with a 'Thank you' and an 'Amen', without trying to enjoy himself a little while doing so.

He let the twitching balls slip out of his mouth – _damn, this time he'd kill his jaw with it_ – only to start massing them again.

The forest floor was a little wet, it had rained the night before, but his knees already began to hurt.

"Time for the final blow", he said, winking playfully at Shane who just shot him a dark look. Again Daryl let his lips stretch over the length of Shane's pulsing dick, this time sucking on it harder while trying to somehow work his tongue around it. He ended up with probing at one of the veins which earned him a moan, a grip and a shove forward by Shane's hips. Daryl knew how the man liked to end this show, so he tried his best to relax his throat, letting the whole length of Shane's large dick being shoved in. Somewhere he had read that you could hold back your gag reflex by tightly pressing the left thumb and so every time Shane started to approach his orgasm and started to use his mouth like another hole to simply fuck into he tried that trick. Sometimes it helped, sometimes it didn't, but today it worked just fine.

Still, he couldn't stop the tears from shooting up into the corners of his eyes. Not because it hurt or wasn't wanted, but simply because of his body's reflexes.

Shane was now gripping his hair and bare shoulder, carefully thrusting into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat repeatedly.

"Oh yes, fuck, oh yes, yes, Daryl", he mumbled in one unintelligent flow, nails reflexively digging into the skin underneath. Daryl moaned, the vibration going through Shane's oversensitive cock down to his balls. That finally pushed him over the edge and with a chocked, low growl and Daryl's name on his lips, Shane shot his hot load down the younger man's throat. This time Daryl couldn't keep himself from gagging a bit, trying his hardest to swallow everything down – even though that turned out a bit complicated when your muscle was blocked by _a giant cock_.

Shane pulled out when he noticed that Daryl began to choke on his dick, the last drops of his load landing on the smaller man's chin and chest.

"Oh, fuck, I'm sorry", Shane panted, still trembling from his overwhelming orgasm. _Damn, Daryl's blowjobs got him every time almost passing out._

Daryl looked down at his painted chest, lifting a finger to swipe the cum off his skin and licked it sinfully slow and with a dark look at Shane off his finger. As he was about to do the same with the drops on his chin, Shane leaned down, licking them away himself.

Daryl chuckled.

"Dude, you just ate your own sperm."

Shane shrugged and placed a firm kiss on his lips, before answering: "So? 'S not like I never tried it before."


End file.
